


Do You Still Love Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Even I'm Having A Hard Time Writing This, Feels, First Fight As A Couple, First Time Seeing Each Other Cry, Hugs, M/M, Yelling, happy fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been a rough day at practice. Neither Yuri nor Otabek have gotten any sort of rest, not to mention they haven’t spent a lot of time together. Being the stubborn person he is, Yuri accidentally pushes his usually calm boyfriend to the limit of his patience.And it’s not until both of them realize that it’s the first time they’ve ever cried in front of each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s going to be awhile before I write some more smut, so here’s an emotional trainwreck. 
> 
> I wanted to experiment with some ideas and somehow the idea of Otabek and Yuri having their first fight and being vulnerable in front of each other appealed to me. Kudos.

The door of Yuri and Otabek’s apartment opens, well slams open to be exact. The owners slump in, with Yuri barely making it to the couch on time to collapse and Otabek fumbling for the light switch. None of them make an effort to communicate at this point. It’s silence that fills the room and surrounds them, but for some reason it feels unwanted.

The brunet makes his way to the living room, catching his boyfriend lying still yet not asleep. His arms are crossed behind his head, eyes fixed upon the ceiling above them. Wanting to cheer up Yuri, he creeps a bit closer, until he changes his mind last minute and backs away. He doesn’t want to earn another scolding from the grumpy man like he did at practice, not to mention it would probably make the both of them more stressed out than they already were. Instead Otabek just walks away, picking up both his and Yuri’s bags to put away only to be interrupted by a quiet mumble from behind.

“Why aren’t you coming to sit with me?” the blond mutters, but for some reason his sentences aren’t followed by the nickname he gives Otabek, Beka. His feet uncross, but his arms grip the pillow which he’s holding tighter.

A sigh, but it comes out of Otabek as an annoyed one. He doesn’t expect it to come out that way, though.

“Yura,” he tries to reply as optimistically as possible. “You know we have to clean the dirty clothes as soon as we’re done with them, or else they’ll stink for a whole week. And don’t act so stubborn, I know you want clean clothes as much as I do.”

“Stubborn? When the fuck have I been stubborn?” Yuri says, but with a little too much bite. “I just want you to come sit with me, that’s not being stubborn.”

Otabek can’t help but feel a small amount of anger in himself. Now’s just not the time to snuggle up and leave everything unattended, can’t Yuri understand that? He glances over his shoulder and notices the boy looking away, in a way that makes it seem he doesn’t want to look at him.

“Yura, please—”

“Otabek, if you just don’t want to be with me, anymore, then go do whatever you want to d—”

“Can’t you just be alone for one second?! There are much more important things than lying down and sleeping after every practice, you know!” Otabek starts to lecture, but it comes out as more of a scolding than he actually intends it to. He’s trying to hold it all back but it rushes out, and the words he’s saying don’t seem like his own anymore. Then there’s Yuri, who’s on his feet and marching closer to Otabek with his nose in his face and a hurt look. 

Crap, he didn’t want to go this far. 

Too late now, isn’t it? Now you’ve gotten your boyfriend furious at you. Look how hurt he looks because of you, the voice inside his head nags.

“Is it that hard for you to relax for once instead of yelling in my face? I’m merely trying to get across to you, so why are you so angry at me?!” Yuri fires back, but his voice sounds like it’s on the verge of cracking. “Can’t you see I’m trying to make this ea—”

And as if there was a string in Otabek desperately trying to stay intact, it tears in stately in that moment. 

Then, he doesn’t know when it happens, but he starts to lose it.

“Why on earth do you have to be so clingy, Yuri?—I can’t just snuggle up and cuddle with you and expect everything will solve itself! It’s not just giggles and sh—”

Oh my god.

NONONONONONONO.

There were tears cascading down his face, and more starting to form near his eyelashes. The blond didn’t make any move to stop them, but stood there eyes wide open at Otabek.

He nearly swore at his own boyfriend and best friend.

“Beka, did you mean it—”

No.

Otabek doesn’t want Yuri to finish that sentence. Ever. 

He glides across the room in practically five steps, arms caged around Yuri but afraid to squeeze as if one touch could break him. Otabek’s afraid, not the usual afraid, but afraid as in scared of something that he didn’t want to happen. Words cease to function properly, and it’s just the two of them, holding each other and leaving kisses to make sure they’re still there. A slight wetness seeps through Yuri’s hair, and he glances up to his boyfriend’s snot-streaked broken-down expression, trying miserably to hold himself back. It’s all Yuri’s fault—he shouldn’t have been a stubborn shit and push Otabek so far. 

“Yura…I’m—I’m such a horrible lover. I’m so sorry—how could I be so stupid to say that to you?” the brunet keeps whispering into the already damp hair of Yuri’s, followed by dry sobs and tiny sniffles. Noticing this, the shorter of them reaches up with one hand towards his face, carefully wiping away the tears lining up in his eyelashes. He finishes, but leaves his hand there and coaxes Otabek to lower himself down, placing a small kiss near his hairline.

“I’m sorry too, Beka,” Yuri apologizes, his voice a clogged-up mess from his recent crying. His heart feels like it’s ripping apart slowly on the inside when he looks at Otabek cry, not to mention he’s never seen him do so. “I shouldn’t have pushed you so far in the first place.”

Another sniffle, and Otabek’s struggling to find stability.

“D-Do…do you still…love me?” he asks, the naivety he’s showing unlike him. This time Yuri initiates the affection, gripping him with all the strength in his muscles. He wants Otabek to know fully how he feels for him.

“Of course. Of course I’ll still love you, beka,” he murmurs into his chest, the stressful weight of guilt lifting off of him. 

“You know I always wondered if we would ever fight as a couple,” the brunet croaks out, but Yuri detected a bit of humor.

“We’re not Yuuri and Victor, so you can stop getting your hopes up,” he grumbles in response, pulling Otabek in closer.

“I know,” Otabek says. “I know.”


End file.
